


The Benman

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awful Nicknames, Creampie, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: “I’m just saying, ‘Benman’ isn’t the most swinging nickname you could have.” Swank tossed back his vodka and leaned over the counter towards the Benman in question.“And I’m 'just saying', you’re wrong. Case closed, end of story.” He leaned in as well until he was close enough Swank could get drunk on the scotch fumes.“Alright, Benman. It’s a good nickname.” He pulled back and grinned wide, “It’s whatever you say, right?”“Right.”Swank tapped the table and pushed his glass closer to Benny, then he patted Benny’s smooth checked jacket right on the shoulder and stepped to the double doors with a backward wave, “I’ve got things to do. I’m glad you’re sticking around this time. A week without you, I was practically beside myself.”“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Swank. Go blow somewhere else.” But Benny--Benman--had that tone that said he was pleased, even if only a little, to have Swank miss him. Tough guy he was, Benny opened the scotch again and poured himself another drink.Swank hummed on the elevator ride down.





	The Benman

**Author's Note:**

> Blatantly inspired by a conversation with TinyFakeFanficRock and I'm not even ashamed.

 

“I’m just saying, ‘Benman’ isn’t the most swinging nickname you could have.” Swank tossed back his vodka and leaned over the counter towards the Benman in question.

“And I’m 'just saying', you’re wrong. Case closed, end of story.” He leaned in as well until he was close enough Swank could get drunk on the scotch fumes.

“Alright, Benman. It’s a good nickname.” He pulled back and grinned wide, “It’s whatever you say, right?”

“Right.” There was a goofy grin there, eased over the stern expression of a moment before.

Swank tapped the table and pushed his glass closer to Benny, then he patted Benny’s smooth checked jacket right on the shoulder and stepped to the double doors with a backward wave, “I’ve got things to do. I’m glad you’re sticking around this time. A week without you, I was practically beside myself.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Swank. Go blow somewhere else.” But Benny--Benman--had that tone that said he was pleased, even if only a little, to have Swank miss him. Tough guy he was, Benny opened the scotch again and poured himself another drink.

Swank hummed on the elevator ride down.

\---~~~---

A rough shake to his shoulder from behind pulled him from a long, blonde, and beautiful daydream. “Whoa, what’s the-- oh hey there Benman. What’s the word?” He rolled his shoulder under and out of that grip, then turned to face the boss.

“What’s the big idea, everyone calling me… You know.” Benny glared at a Chairman that walked past.

Swank scooted back a bit, pressed his palms to the end of his counter and looked up to examine Benny. Red-faced. Pretty mad looking, from the pull of those brows. Lips curled down a bit, but not as much as he might expect.

Huh.

“What’s the problem, Benman? I thought you liked being called that?”

Benny tugged his tie. “Well, yeah, but not by every single Chairman in the place.”

“Oooh, see, I went and told everyone that’s what you wanted to be called. Didn’t realize I was special. I’m touched, Benman.” Hand to his heart, even if it was a bit less than sincere. “Or, maybe that was you blowing smoke last night because you came back late and got drunker than a keg? Hey, can’t blame me for believing what you tell me.”

Brown eyes narrowed and Benny stepped closer and put both hands over the granite countertop so he enclosed Swank. “Is this some kinda prank you’re pulling? You know how I feel about those.”

He knew how he personally felt about it when Benny got real up close and personal after he pulled one, _yes._ “No prank, just wanted to be respectful. You know, let everyone get in on the great nickname you thought up. I think it suits you, _Benman._ ” He’d almost sound earnest if he could have just resisted that little jab at the end.

Benny scowled, all hard lines and downward-turns over his pretty face. “Swank, you’re cruisin’ for a fist supper here.”

Normal people wouldn’t want that, would they? So he put his hands up in a goodwill gesture and nodded, “Alright, you got it boss man, wouldn’t want to rock the boat here. I’ll tell all the others that it’s back to Benny for them.”

The sigh came out in a puff and smelled of stale chainsmoked-cigarettes. “Good.” A step back, then he turned and headed out onto the main floor.

Within the hour he told all the others stopped calling Benny the offending nickname.

“Benman, I told all the others not to call you that.” He stepped right up to Benny in the restaurant.

Swank, however, was not just any Chairman, and so it was only fair he still got to call Benny the single greatest nickname Benny had ever declared for anyone, much less himself.

“Swank, Jesus! Tell me a line about getting the others to stop, and say it yourself?” Benny pounded the table, shook his hot plate of brahmin double skirt steak.

“I figured, you’re number one and I’m your right-hand guy, you wouldn’t mind if I called you it.” He settled down at the table and grinned.

Thick long fingers reached up and loosened Benny’s tie. He swallowed empty and heavy. “Well, look, sure. You could.” A bit of sweat formed along his brow and Benny dabbed it away with a folded napkin on the table.

“Isn’t that what you said you wanted me calling you last night? I mean, sure you were loaded, but it’s not like that was a confession, right?”

“No, _not_ a confession.” Benny was notorious for keeping careful eye contact and not darting his gaze around when he had something else to say, but none of the umph to say it. Benny maintained a suspicious level of eye contact.

Interesting. “Well, you’re right. I really think the nickname suits you.”

“You do, huh?” There the tie tightened. Benny reached back down for his fork and knife and resumed his meal. “Well, good. Guess it wouldn’t, uh, hurt if you called me that. But make sure the boys really know not to. I got half a dozen coming at me with it in the last half hour.”

“Well, you know how word takes a while to travel.”

“No, it doesn’t. Within a minute of being back last night, all the boys had come and said hello. Even the ones not working.”

“Good news travels faster, what can I say?” Palms up, shoulders rolled. “C’est la vie, Benny.”

Benny pushed a cube of steak into his mouth with an unimpressed expression on his face. Even his favorite meal didn’t ease that look. Or maybe it did, maybe Benny was even more ticked than he let on.

Ah well. Swank stood, stepped over, tapped Benny’s shoulder, then started off back towards the floor. He had a job to do.

\---~~~---

Benman put a hand on the middle of his back, slid it up, then gripped the nape. “Tony’s calling me Benman still and he says you didn’t tell him squat.”

“Must’ve slipped my mind.” He drew his fountain pen across the page to finish the rest of his sentence. Then he glanced up and back a little, to look at that irritated expression. Priceless. These little nothing pranks couldn’t get Benny too mad, but they sure served their purpose and got Swank riled in all his favorite ways. “Sorry about that. I’ll fix it. Heya, Tony!”

Tony looked up from his spot on the floor and moved closer to the front, “Yeah, Swank?”

“Benman here doesn’t wanna be called Benman anymore.”

Tony grinned. “Sure thing, Swank! You got it, Benny! I’ll try and remember.”

That faulty wiring of Tony's made his memory so bad, the poor guy. Swank had told him only two hours before the same thing, with specific and clear instructions that unless he wanted Benny red-faced and embarrassed, he’d stop calling Benny Benman. In fact, he’d told quite a few of the guys that. All of them.

Benny released his neck, rubbed at it a little in an unstated apology. “I’ve got work to do. Have Jimmy send me up some grub later.”

“You got it, Benman.”

“Swank.” It came as a puff of warning, tinged with something else.

Swank slumped over the counter with a loose grin on his face when Benny finally retreated. He needed a bit of a retreat himself, take care of the issue growing. Though, if he just kept right there behind the counter, it probably would go away and let him keep to his job.

\---~~~---

He brought the food up himself. One arm balanced the heavy tray, while the other reached out and rapped a few short knocks. “Heya, Benman, I’ve got your grub here. Open up, would ya?”

The door opened. Benny grabbed the tray, tugged Swank in by the tie, and kicked the door shut. Quick steps brought them both to the bar, Benny set the tray down, then he rounded and pushed Swank up against the counter. “Would you lay off?”

He’d meant to rile but maybe he hadn’t judged it right. Benny looked a little unhinged. Palms up, “Heya, easy, right? I was only teasing.”

Benny released the tie, huffed, and moved around behind the counter. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter.” Hands rubbed over his forehead, smoothed sweaty hair back so it looked pristine again.

“You know we were just teasin’, right? It’s just a gag. You feel that strongly about it, I’ll tell them to knock it off for real.”

“Well, do that. I’m the big boss, I shouldn’t have to take that crap.” The scotch came up a bit faster than it had to, then the bottle and glass both slammed down on the counter.

“Sure sure, Benny the Boss. Whatever you say. No more Benman.”

Benny licked his bottom lip, the blacks of his eyes got bigger, and he pressed his body forward hard against the bar.

That was kinda like what Swank had done a few hours back, up against his counter. “There any other issue here, Benny?”

“No.”

Right. Don’t poke the bear, but damn it, he didn’t have that kind of willpower. “Are you sure? Guys said you’d run off each time they said it, all ruddy and whatnot. That doesn’t mean anything?”

“I was mad.”

“Normally you’d just tell a guy off in person, not have me do it.” Swank leaned in closer. “You wanted me calling you Benman last night. There any reason you don’t want that now?”

“Sometimes I run my mouth when I’m drunk, you know that. What is this, the 3rd degree for nothing? Piss off, Swank. And get back to work.”

“I’m on lunch break.” He lifted the tray, revealed two plates. “So maybe we can talk this out?” He grabbed his own plate and silverware and settled in over a barstool. He patted the seat next to him with a wide grin. “C’mon, we hardly catch up anymore. Most I’ve seen of you in a month is what I saw of you last night. We had a nice couple of hours, just you and me, right?”

Benny stepped with obvious discomfort, though he seemed like he tried to walk normally.

Swank knew that walk. That was the walk he got sometimes when a hot broad was humping on his leg in slinky dresses that left nothing but Benny’s bare imagination. That was the walk Benny got after he’d get out of the elevator on the suite floor, a gal linked in each of his arms and one at the rear that giggled and clutched to his waist.

Only a fool would read too far into that. After all, Benny probably had that walk before Swank even got there, just thinking about things before lunch. Benny got hard on a dime anyway. It was nothing personal.

Benny sat, one leg crossed over the other. It didn't hide anything, but it sure did try.

“Troubles, Benny?”

They grunted and started in on the over-easy gecko eggs. “Keep your eyes to yourself, pal.”

“‘Cause I can’t help but wonder, maybe the reason you didn’t want everyone else calling you Benman--”

“Don’t you start in--”

“Is because you really like how it makes you feel. Right?”

Benny squirmed outright. He could call it whatever he wanted, but a spade’s a spade, and that was that. “Maybe it does.”

“It’s pretty interesting, then,” He cut into his own meat and eggs before he even went to take a bite, “that you wanted me calling you that last night.”

“I was drunk!”

“Yeah, but you’re sober now, Benman. So how come you’re shifting like a virgin up here, alone with me? Am I making you hot?”

“I’ll show you ‘virgin’!” Benny slapped his fork and knife down, then grabbed Swank by the shoulders and tugged him in. “Anyone else talked to me like that, they wouldn’t be walking for a week.”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t mind that.” He looped the words back around on Benny, watched the surprise blossom up.

Benny blinked, then grabbed him by the tie once more and hauled him over towards the bedroom.

\---~~~---

Benny wasn’t shy taking what he wanted. There was no ‘please’, no ‘thank you’, nothing more than Swank’s jacket and shirt torn off, then Benny straddled over Swank, Benny's cock out and right there pressed to Swank’s mouth. “Go on. Use that mouth for something more than running.”

Benny's cock tasted like a cock: there was no special taste that set him apart from any number of other dicks Swank had enjoyed. It didn’t matter though because he liked that taste. Manly. Thick. Musky. Warm and salty and so nice in his throat that he didn’t even mind when Benny gripped his perfect hair and ruined the look.

Ruined hair, in fact, was something of a turn on during and after a run of hey hey, and hey, Benny couldn’t complain when Swank would do the same later, right? Well, maybe Benny could, but Swank still planned to run his fingers through those raven strands and make Benny groan low and rough.

Swank’s own cock begged for attention, but Benny was way too preoccupied fucking Swank’s throat to bother with a reach-back-and-tug.

Benny was kinda a selfish guy in other things, and normally Swank didn’t mind, but if Swank had his way Benny would learn to be a bit more gracious. Especially when Swank had been the one to finally say shut up and fuck me, and Benny had seemed content to dance around for another forever, instead of being up front.

Still, he couldn’t complain about a cock in his throat, or with a cock in his throat. So he shut up the thoughts, opened his mouth wider, and enjoyed that taste of man so thick in him. Eyes shut and he focused on the way Benny slid in, reached the end, then tugged out fast. This was no slow lovemaking. It was a fuck, good and simple. 

With a grunt, Benny tugged out and rolled off Swank, “C’mon, let’s see what heat you’re packing.”

About as much as Benny, though if he had to compare, he’d say his was a 9mm to Benny’s 10mm. Not much of a difference but everyone had their preferences. He whipped his own weapon out and rolled over to rub it against Benny’s. “Wanna gunfight?”

Benny laughed, despite himself, and pushed Swank onto his back again. “Shut up. Get those pants off.”

“Sure thing, Benman.” But Benny said to take them off, not take them off fast. So he rose his hips, worked his belt, pushed pants down, and slowly worked his hips and knees until the slacks were to his ankles. “This what you wanted, boss?”

Benny grinned with a lidded sort of face. “Almost. Get ‘em all the way off. Briefs too.”

Benny remained dressed in that sharp suit, and Swank had to take his everything off, except the tie around his neck? That was hardly fair. Not that Benny gave a shit about fair unless he was the one getting screwed.

While briefs slid down knees and swung off ankles, Swank wondered if Benny would complain if he actually did get screwed. He seemed like a top sort of guy in most everything, but get him worked up enough and it could go any direction. Swank was certain, once they started this, Benny would want more. Maybe he'd even ask for that.

Nude except the striped gray tie, Swank spread out beside Benny, legs bent and knees up. “I hope you’ve got more than talk to back everything up. I don’t get undressed first for just anyone.”

“You’ve known me how long?” Benny pinned Swank and pressed his cock right up against the entrance. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Maybe the broads don’t kick and scream if you go in without prep…”

A moment, a look on Benny’s face that said ‘oops’ pretty clear, then Benny shrugged. “Of course I didn’t forget.”

“Uh huh.” But all was forgiven when that jar of petroleum jelly came out. He’d have to get Benny something better later, something smoother, but for the moment it would work. He’d honestly probably have taken Benny in with even a little spit for lube, he wanted it so bad.

“Uh huh, you better watch that mouth. Only time I like it right now, is when I’m filling it.”

“So fill it. You got a mouth free, don’t ya?”

Another brief flash of surprise.

Swank almost took it back, but he couldn’t.

Benny kissed him while he worked a finger, then two, right on into Swank’s tight bottom.

It was a toe curler of a time. Benny worked those fingers like magic, scissored them hard and stretched Swank out easily. That mouth wasn’t too bad either, with the way Benny pushed and prodded his tongue against Swank’s and never let the kiss falter or fade.

When Benny finally slung Swank’s legs over broad shoulders, Swank could hardly stand it. He reached down and spread his own cheeks just that bit wider, encouraged Benny to push in hard and full.

It worked. Benny got the right idea and rode down into Swank with rough thrusts, coupled with almost tender kisses. Smooth hands groped everywhere: along Swank’s inner thighs, up his folded belly, onto his toned chest, along Swank’s shoulders, just under the chin, down sensitive arms. Everywhere.

Maybe Benny wasn’t such a selfish guy, if his body worked so hard to get Swank turned on way more than necessary to have a good time.

It was hard not to pop, with the way Benny tapped his insides with exactly the right pressure. Swank held on though, refused to empty his balls when there was still more fun to be had.

He almost started a one-man riot when Benny pulled out.

“Get off the bed and lean over it.” Benny moved off the bed himself, didn’t seem keen to wait.

It wasn’t a time to fuck around if he wanted a good hard fuck. He listened, lay right down over the bed and spread his legs a bit, to give some more encouragement.

Whether the encouragement was needed or not, Benny slipped right back in and went back to hammering away. “You look so good like that, baby.”

“Damn right I do.” He forced his words to stay steady and even, even as Benny pounded him down into the thick mattress. “You look pretty good yourself, Benman.” He offered a cheeky grin over his shoulder and winked.

Worth it. Absolutely worth it. Drunken Benny had delivered him a blessing by telling him to call Sober Benny that. He could hardly keep from full on whining into the blanket, with how rough Benny took him.

Fingers gripped hips, thumbs gripped ass. Benny spread Swank’s cheeks and somehow forced his way in even deeper.

That got a groan. It got far more than just one. “Fuck, Benny. That’s right. Take me.”

“I should spank your ass, for the way you teased me today.”

While his cock found it a bit difficult to stay up, pressed up so hard against the bed, it still reacted to that. “You should. Teach me a lesson I’ll never forget.”

“Damn right I will.” One hand released Swank’s ass. Raised high, it rained down in a series of slaps that alternated from cheek to cheek. “Unless you want a good hard spanking, you’re not going to call me that in public.”

Benny didn’t mean the spanking would be in public, and Swank knew that, but he couldn’t help but get harder at that idea too. He couldn’t help but let the scene unwind in his mind while Benny spanked him hard, and fucked him even harder. He’d say Benman, offhandedly of course, and Benny would just take him by the nape like he had earlier in the day, and he’d bend him right over the counter. That strong hand would just _whap, whap, whap_ , then work the belt and take the pants and briefs down to do it more. Maybe Benny would even use Swank's own belt to beat him with.

Customers would see it, they’d almost wonder if they weren’t in Gomorrah with those finks down the way, the scene would be so hot.

Swank wouldn’t resist. If anything, he’d encourage it.

Maybe the guys would encourage it too. Oh, they’d pull out their cocks and stroke to the hard rhythm of Benny’s spanks. Once Swank’s ass was well and truly red, Benny would line right up with not a care for Swank’s comfort, and fuck him so hard against the desk they’d both come within minutes.

Speaking of, he felt that release call, right along with his own body’s. He moaned into the bed and arched up a bit more towards those blows. One hand reached down and he started to jerk in time to Benny’s heavy thrusts. “Please, Benman. Give it to me.”

“That right, baby? You want me filling you up until you’re nice and full?” Benny’s voice had a low tone, so perfect for the filthy things he let out. He slapped Swank’s cheeks a few more times.

“I wanna feel that hot load. C’mon, don’t be cruel. I need it.” He’d thought it, dreamed it, but not believed he'd get it for real before then. Hell if he’d turn down the offer. He'd never pass an opportunity to lift up a bit to take Benny in.

Benny pushed deep and held there. Dozens of quick heavy twitches rolled through Benny’s cock, but those hips stayed glued to Swank’s ass. “Take every drop, baby. I made that for you.”

He couldn’t feel it until Benny pulled out with that slick pop. A bit dribbled out, rolled down sweaty legs or fell onto the carpet. He glanced back and arched his back a little to look.

Hands spread Swank again and Benny leaned in. “Look at that.” He marveled, even with that vulgar expression. “What a filthy boy, taking that all.”

Swank breathed and shifted a bit. More oozed out, slow and sticky down his ass cheeks and thighs. “So uh, I don’t mind either way, but I wanna know. Was that all the swinging Benman Junior’s going to do today?”

“W-what?” Benny stepped back a bit, physically and mentally confused by it all.

Swank turned around, sat on the edge of the bed, and faced Benny with a grin. “Well, I just wanna know if I should prepare for another home run, or if you think Benman Junior can only handle hitting one ball outta the park a game."

“You shouldn’t call him that.” The cock twitched though. Even as it tried to sleep, it rose up at the name.

“Him? Oh, do you have a name you call him?”

“N-no!” A lie, if the bobbing cock meant anything.

“Really? Well if there aren’t any contenders, why not Benman Junior?” He stood and stepped forward.

“K-knock that off, wiseguy! Or I’ll have to--”

“Spank me again? Oh, wouldn’t want that.” He worked his hand up to Benny’s cheek, patted it a few times, then sunk to his knees before Benny and looked up with a flutter of his eyelashes and a wide smile. “Let me give Benman Junior a kiss too, and I’ll get outta your hair.”

“I told you not to…” Benny groaned low and rolled his hips forward slowly. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Swank hummed a little bit, gave Benny that extra umph, before he pulled off and winked. A moment later, he set about the forced-laborious process of dressing. He used it to seduce Benny further, to make those deep brown eyes watch his every casual move.

Benny puffed out his chest, like he wanted a smoke, but didn’t go for the silver case hidden in his jacket pocket. “You’re so smug.”

“I sure am.”

“If you call me Benman Junior downstairs, you’re fired.”

“Oh, Benman, why would I call you that when there’s a much better nickname you won’t fire me for? Besides, that nickname's not yours, it's his.” He nodded over at Benny’s still freed length. “And I wouldn’t dream of talking about him in public,” He lied and pulled on his socks, then followed with briefs and his shirt.

Benny leaned onto the nightstand and regarded him with half a smirk, half a scowl, like he just couldn’t figure out if he was upset or the opposite of that. He settled on a smirk finally, and his face cleared like clouds in the sky. Benny pushed up with both palms from the wooden stand and he stepped closer to Swank. Arms wrapped about Swank’s waist, wrapped right about the jacket. “Where’s the rush to leave? My lunch is an hour.”

“And I only give myself 45 minutes and I haven’t even eaten.”

“That a complaint?” Benny arched a brow but kept his face amused.

“How could it be? But I should eat. My plate’s probably cold.”

“Well, I got a nice hot piece of meat here that’s already ready for you.” He reached one hand down from Swank’s waist and stroked the cock in question. “Baby, you’ve got me so worked up, all day, I can hardly think. I'll be hard everywhere and that’s not good for business. Why don’t you help me out?”

Fuck. He didn’t even need Benny’s encouraging hands to push him to his knees again. He just went and felt cold crushed carpet up against his knees. “And I don’t even get overtime,” he smirked, shrugged, and took Benny in as deep as his throat allowed: all the way. His hands worked it too, stroked all along the skin when Swank pulled back to take a breath.

It wasn’t long before he felt that telltale series of shudders and jerks. It wasn’t long before he felt a coating against the back of his throat and he pulled back just enough to give himself some room and some time to swallow it down.

Benny patted Swank’s hair, smoothed it back despite roughing it up before. “You look so good like that, Swank.”

He’d almost worried Benny wouldn’t say his name. He was glad to be wrong. Swank grinned, wiped a bit of come off on the back of his hand, and stood up. “How about you call down if you ever need a pick me up?”

Benny grinned. “Sure thing. Now, get back to work.”

He rolled his eyes and reached up to ruffle Benny’s hair. A bit of the come still on his hand got into it. Oh well. “Not until I eat something. Maybe Swank in his 20s was stupid enough to take sex as a meal substitute, but I’m not him.” He blew past a dumbfounded Benny and stepped back to the counter in the front room.

Benny didn’t follow until Swank was halfway through the (frozen by then) meal. Benny’s hair was fixed, though it had a nice extra shine to it.

Swank smirked against his egg and didn’t say a word. When he finished, he winked at Benny and strode out through those double doors. He finally fixed his tie as he stepped into the elevator. All the way down, he hummed that same jaunty tune from the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this and other things I've written, you may notice I have a thing for most of the tags listed above. Like, I fucking love it. That's my kink. This whole piece was blatantly masturbatory for me and I'm not ashamed.


End file.
